


Haphazard

by noveltea



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened before either realised it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haphazard

**Author's Note:**

> All recognisable characters belong to their respective creators.
> 
> Original prompt by crimson_antics (LJ): X-Men, any/any, They had to pretend to be together on a mission, but now it's turning into something more.

It happened before either realised it.

One day there were masquerading as a somewhat irate newly married couple to fool an international government agent, the next they're onto their third round of drinks and Kitty's well on her way to being drunk and seriously considering what it would be like to just go back to their hotel room.

Or maybe that was just the alcohol.

It was too bad she was having so much fun.

When she wakes up the next morning she's by herself on a comfy bed and there's no sign of Pete... until she hears the grumbling in the next room.

When she stumbles into the next room, head still stuffy from the aftermath of their drinking spree she stops and stares at the crumpled form on the couch.

"What the hell happened to you?" she finally managed to spit out. He looked terrible... and just a bit ridiculous with his feet seeming to hang in mid-air off the side of the couch.

At first she only gets a growl.

She can't help but giggle. "What was that?"

The pillow he haphazardly throws at her sails harmlessly through her. "I said you, you crazy wench!"

"Me?" She's laughing now, open-mouthed. "A wench? Really?"

She knows she should be insulted, and possibly infuriated, but coming from him it could almost be a compliment.

Almost.

Being the only vertically upright person in the room, she manages to cross the floor and hit the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"That's for calling me a wench," she told him, leaning over the back of the chair to whisper in his ear.

She doesn't expect what happens next; Pete pulling her down over the back of the couch on top of him.

He smells like scotch and cigarettes and the pizza they had for dinner the night before, but it's entirely Pete, and it's funny how she's become used to it. How much it comforts her.

He blinks at her from behind unfocused eyes. "'morning."

She mock-glares at him. "This is how you say 'good morning' to me?"

"Can you think of a better way?"

She's closer to him now than she's been before and she should feel uncomfortable, but she doesn't. She feels like she's home.

"Nope."


End file.
